


Puppet Play

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Smuppets (Homestuck), Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, Daves mind would be wandering, and he'd be unable to focus on anything he needs to. But right now? There wasn't anything else he could, or wanted to miss. 

He was curled up into Bros chest, fist gripping at the pearly polo he always wore as his leather clad hand kept its place on the soft smuppet, slowly pumping as Dave squirmed and tried to keep himself together, soft whimpers being silenced as he shoved his face into the others chest,whining in pleasure as Bro squeezed the smuppet, and by extension squeezing his dick. 

"Shit, Bro" Dave said airily, still muffled with his face shoved into the crook of his neck instead now, his mouth latching onto whatever skin he could find to try and leave a mark, or cover up his pathetic noises. Or both.

"Hey now," Bro said, grabbing Daves' hair with one hand, squeezing the smuppet harder than before as he pulled the other away, taking his mouth off his neck "I gotta gig t'go to tonight, can't walk in with hickies on my neck, 'specially cuz them some nosey fuckers at this place" he said, watching Dave bite his bottom lip to try and keep his noises down. He had to admit, seeing Dave like this is extremely hot. So easily turned on and bothered, and it's definitely very easy to edge him until he was a withering mess on the floor, which was exactly his plan. 

"Bro!" Dave Whimpered "Move the damn--ngh!" he was silenced by Bro pumping the smuppet harder than before, Daves hips twitching to try and follow the puppet, but he was stopped by his hand pushing him down, so all Dave could do was tremble on the carpeted floor of his own room, eyes squeezed shut as he had the time of his damn life…

...well, it was the time of his life before Bro pulled the smuppet off of him, leaving his boner throbbing and unattended to. "Bro!" he snapped desperately "Please, goddamnit, keep going!"  
"Damn kid, didn't know y'were as much of a whore as Dirk" he mumbled "Just wait" Dave wasn't given time to answer, he was just picked up and plopped into his bed, barely given any time to process it before he felt a tongue lick up his shaft, making him gasp in surprise "Oh, Oh hell yes," he started, hands going into neatly styled hair and grabbing as he felt Bro take him into his mouth, his rough hands grabbing Daves' hips as he swallowed around him, not only enjoying the slight burn he already feels in his jaw, but also the noises he keeps hearing from Dave, and the squirming he's trying to keep under control with his hands. 

Dave was quite literally having the time of his life, feeling wonderful as he felt his orgasam approach again, digging his nails into Bros hair and tugging happily. The only thing that tore him out of his blissful trance was a beeping. A dream? 

Nope, something much, much worse. Bros alarm. Both of them groaned, and Dave whined as he felt the other sit up, wiping off the string of saliva that was on his lip "Sorry kid, gotta go" Dave almost picked up on a smirk, did he plan to edge him to hell? whatever. As soon as Bro left, he'd be getting off, and least he has that to look forward to. Well, he did, until he tuned back into the real world. "...oh and, no gettin off till I get home"  
"What?! Did you fucking plan this?"  
He could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he replyed "Well, maybe. But that ain't important"  
Dave just groaned and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his face as he felt a hand slide up his leg.  
"But…" Dave perked up as he heard him speak "...you can edge yourself while I'm gone"  
"and why exactly would I do that" Dave snapped, immediately regretting it as he watched Bros smirk grow, and feeling the hand around his leg squeeze  
"Fine, be like that. You haveta do it now, keep yourself ready for me" he said, being smug about it, listening as Dave groaned while he walked to the bathroom to fix himself up for the night, leaving Dave on his bed, horny and pissed off. 

\----------------

a bit after Bro had left, Dave now had only his shirt on, and was in the living room, smuppet propped up on the table. Little asshole was just staring at him. Well, not actually, but it felt like it. It also reminded him that Bro had ordered him to edge himself, but he knew if he told Bro he just didn't want to he'd be understanding...or he'd punish him. The thought of how that'd play out turned him on, and soon enough he had grabbed the puppet and gotten himself comfortable, closing his eyes as he thrusted into the puppet slowly, feeling the toys stomach bulge out as he did so. Silently wishing that someone else was here to help him with the task at hand. He almost began to have a whole conversation with himself about the pros and cons of such a thing, but that would just turn him off, so he just kept indulging himself then forcing himself to pause, a vicious cycle that was both heaven and hell. 

A cycle that wore him out too. After a good hour, he was yawning every other moment, his movements got sluggish and before he knew it, he couldn't keep his eyes open too long It was a chore to even get to his room, so fuck putting pants on, and he just collapsed onto the bed. 

Little did he know, he'd be getting a bitter sweet awakening


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the Strider apartment was creaked open late at night, the living room pitch black, indicating the lonely strider had fallen asleep. Bro expected this, of course. Just another part of his dick-driven plan. 

He took a few minutes to get himself settled in from a long night of DJing, changing to his pajamas and taking a quick shower. When he finally arrived at Daves room, he saw he was luckily still asleep, sprawled on the bed. He looked so cute.

He'd look even cuter while he's fucked awake, Bro decided. So, he slowly crept into the room and grabbed the lube out of Dave's nightstand, just where he knew it was, and sat on his bed softly.

You'd think he'd be worried about waking him up, but he knew how heavy of a sleeper Dave was, so he had no worries about his younger sibling waking up as he lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed one in, working his way in bit by bit, wanting to be able to wake Dave up only when he was fucking him. Which actually, was easier than it sounded with how heavy of a sleeper he was. 

After the second finger was added, he decided it was enough for Dave to be worked open. So, after adding a bit of lube on his own dick, he repositioned himself and Dave so they were facing each other, pausing only to admire the sleeping face on the other. He looked so calm and sweet, his mouth opened only slightly as he breathed gently. Bro could stare at him forever, as creepy as it sounded. But he just admired him that much.   
After making a silent mental note to take a few pictures next time Dave was this sweet looking, he finally spread the others legs far enough for himself and slowly pushed himself in, letting himself groan out lowly as he fully sheathed himself into the other. He felt the other stir after a few moments, making him pause and move his hand into the others to intertwine their fingers together, squeezing his hand as he watched the other blink to awareness.  
“mmm...bro?” he asked, his voice hitching as the other rolled his hips into him slightly. He came to his senses as he adjusted around Bro, squeezing his hand as he bit his lip, muffling his groans as Bro began to kiss on his neck. 

Knowing Dave was still boarding on being asleep and awake, Bro took it gently, not going as fast as he wanted and keeping his movements soft, including his soff kisses that Dave was enjoying immensely. Rarely did they ever have times like this where they were both soft and slow with each other, it would be sweet if Bro didn't want to fuck Dave into the bed and fill his ass up to the point of looking pregnant. But that's for another time, he decided, they both wanted to keep this sweet atmosphere they had going on.

Bro finally picked the pace up when he saw Dave fully wake up, his soft grip on his hand turning into a rough one, his hips pounding into him more than before and his soft kisses turning rougher, teeth getting involved as he heard Dave gasp out and let out a shaky moan, trying to reach down to his dick standing for attention with a free hand, but being stopped by Bro. “Now Davey,” he smirked, his hips not stopping as he heard the younger whimper “,When have I ever let you get off without permission?”  
“Bro…” he whimpered, voice strained as he spoke through moans “please, holy shit I haven't came all day!” he cried out, making Bro take pity on him.  
“Fine, how about this, when I cum, you can too” he said, it wasn't a suggestion or an offer, more so it was a demand. Dave nodded anyways, and suddenly Bro started taking his time, grinding up into him with each thrust, biting on Dave even more, and trying his best to draw out the feeling of desperation Dave had, those needy noises were his favorite. 

The noises became louder and more desperate, words intertwined with them as Dave kept gasping out and grabbing at the bedding, holding himself back from finishing because of the others' commands. It was both the worst and best feeling he's ever experienced. Bro got impatient at some point, grabbing the other and turning his small frame around, intertwining his hands into the pale blonde hair and tugging, starting to thrust as hard as he was pulling Daves hair, the whimpery moans he was drawing out of him sent a shockwave of pleasure up his body, making him get even rougher with his movements.

With this new position, Dave could rut against the bed, his legs twitching with pleasure as he felt almost impossibly filled, giving out whimpers as he felt himself get closer to the edge.  
Bro knew this because of him getting tighter around the elder, and could tell he was going to climax soon, so with a tight grip on the others waist, he thrusted up into him once more, groaning out as they both were pushed over the edge, Dave coating the sheets while Bro filled him more than he could handle, making an even bigger mess on the sheets…

...that didn't stop him from leaning onto Dave though, strong arms sliding around the smaller strider, who was too tired and dazed to do anything but comply, snuggling up to him the best he could in this position. 

And, Bro dozing off himself, feeling warm and comfortable, decided that they should do this more often.


End file.
